Inflatable structural members, commonly referred to as “air beams” may be assembled to form large inflatable shelters. The pneumatic columns may be difficult to connect with other structural elements/attachments due to their relative weakness and susceptibility to puncture. This can make them difficult to incorporate into structures and attach to footings, anchors, guy wires, supports, etc.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method and apparatus for distributing the attachment point loading for air beam structures.